


A New Adventure

by within_a_dream



Category: Alfie (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Alfie and Ozge both have news for each other.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



When Alfie searched Ozge out to tell her the good news, Ozge looked sheepish. But Alfie, taken up with the thought of traveling with Ozge, paid her expression no mind.

“I have something to tell you!” Alfie blurted out, just as Ozge said, “I’ve done something you may not be happy with.”

“Tell me your news,” Ozge said after a brief hesitation from both of them.

“I talked to Ailduin. I’m taking a job with the caravan, and I’ve gotten a job for you as my bodyguard. You’ll be able to travel! We can see the world together.”

Ozge grinned. The slightly feral appearance it gave her might have been frightening once, but now her joy made Alfie happy in turn. “You did that, for me?”

“Well, for me too. It’ll be an adventure for both of us.” Alfie paused for a moment, not wanting to ruin this even though she knew she needed to ask what Ozge had meant earlier. “What did _you_ need to tell me?”

Ozge scuffed the ground with her feet. “Aghavni has asked me to be her wife again. I was worried I could not reject her again. But if I am already married, she can’t have me. So...I told her I am married.”

Alfie wasn’t prepared for the sinking feeling that Ozge being married put in her stomach. “Who’s the lucky Voch'khari?”

She shook her head. “I told her _we_ are married, Alfie. I know you may not want this...we only have to pretend until the caravan leaves again.”

Alfie blushed all the way to her ears. “Well, I’m not sure I’d mind it. Being your wife.”

Ozge’s smile returned. “I hoped...but I didn’t want to force you.”

“I’ve never been married before,” Alfie said. “Well. Obviously. Otherwise we’d have a problem, wouldn’t we? I’m sorry, I babble when I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous.” Ozge took Alfie’s hand in hers. “It will be a new adventure for both of us.”

“I want to kiss you,” Alfie said, blurting out the words before she could convince herself it was a bad idea. “But you’re too far away.”

Ozge bent down to put her hands around Alfie’s waist. “May I?” When Alfie nodded, she lifted her up to kiss her.

The ring through her lip was cold against Alfie’s mouth. Otherwise, it wasn’t so different from kissing a human, or a halfling. Alfie leaned into the kiss, wishing she could reach all of Ozge. Or any of Ozge—seated in the crook of her arm, Alfie found her mobility exasperatingly limited.

“We should move,” she said, pulling back from Ozge’s mouth. “To your tent, or somewhere. I want to touch you.”

Ozge shivered. “Of course.” She didn’t set Alfie down, just carried her to the tent, and Alfie couldn’t say she minded.

Once they arrived, Ozge set her down gently on top of her bedroll. “When the Voch'khari marry,” she said, “it is traditional to have sex after the ceremony.”

Alfie laughed, a little breathless. “We do that too.”

“We did not have a ceremony, but I can still give you this.” Ozge kissed her again, tenderly.

“Please,” Alfie murmured.

Ozge slipped Alfie’s blouse off, then her skirt. She set them aside, leaving Alfie naked on the bedroll.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Alfie said, reaching for the waistband of Ozge’s trousers.

Ozge laughed, and tugged off her trousers, her shirt following soon after. “Better?”

“Mmm, yes.” Alfie reached up to take her breast in hand, toying with the nipple. “I like seeing you.”

“I like seeing you as well. You’re so covered up usually.” Ozge bent to suck Alfie’s nipple into her mouth, making her moan. “Your breasts are lovely.”

“Thank you!” Alfie giggled.

Ozge slipped a hand between Alfie’s legs. “You’re so wet for me,” she said with wonder in her voice.

“I want you,” Alfie said. “I’ve wanted you since we met.”

“Good thing we are married now, hmm?” Ozge slipped a finger into her pussy, and Alfie gasped.

“More, please!”

Ozge gave her what she asked for, thrusting two more fingers inside of her. “Good?”

“You’re so big!” Alfie bent up to meet Ozge’s thrusts. “I love it.”

“You are the perfect size,” Ozge said. “So tight around me, Alfie.” She crooked her fingers, making Alfie shout, and ran her thumb over her clit.

“Harder!”

Ozge pressed her thumb into Alfie’s clit, and thrust her fingers again. At the same time, Alfie saw her tail curve up, reaching out to stroke her face, then her chest.

“Oh!” Alfie gasped. “Oh, yes, fuck!”

She shuddered into an orgasm, clenching around Ozge’s fingers. Ozge leaned down to kiss her, still fingering Alfie lazily.

Alfie nudged her hand away. “You are amazing, Ozge.”

She kissed Alfie again. “As are you, wife.”

The word made Alfie’s heart sing. She held Ozge close, and kissed her neck. “Can – can I go down on you?”

Ozge’s face flushed. “How could I say no to that?” She laid down on the bedroll, and Alfie made her way between her legs.

Ozge was so wet, and when Alfie pressed her lips to her pussy, she gasped and tightened a hand in Alfie’s hair. She loosened her grip almost immediately, making Alfie pull back and look up at her.

“You don’t need to be gentle,” she said.

Ozge moaned and leaned back on the pillow. “You are so beautiful like this, Alfie. You could finish me off just by looking at me like that.”

“Well, we don’t have to leave it to looks.” Alfie sucked Ozge’s clit into her mouth. She was too wound up for foreplay, and she thought Ozge might be too. The appreciative noises Ozge made confirmed her assumption. She tugged at Alfie’s hair, prompting Alfie to bury her face in her pussy. Alfie worked a finger inside of her as she continued to tongue at her clit, and Ozge moaned. One thrust of her finger, and Ozge came under her tongue.

Once Ozge’s shudders subsided, Alfie moved back up to lay her head on Ozge’s shoulder. Ozge pulled her into a kiss, and the knowledge that she must be tasting herself on Alfie’s lips went straight to Alfie’s pussy. She traced a hand through Ozge’s hair, running her fingers over the place where her horn met her head.

Ozge practically purred. “You are lovely, Alfie.”

Alfie snuggled into her, murmuring something like a compliment.

“When we see the other Voch’khari, you’ll have to act like my wife.”

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
